


Reap the Rewards of Proximity

by Cake_Raptor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Developing Relationship, Eddie and Venom are both secretly soft, Eddie is oblivious, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Kind of non-con, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Second Kiss, Vague discussion of sexual assault, Venom loves Eddie so much, but nothing awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Raptor/pseuds/Cake_Raptor
Summary: In which Eddie Brock has forgotten something very important now that he's sharing his body with an alien: Sex Ed. I decided to write my own first time fic. Everyone else was doing it, so I just wanted to be cool.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 21
Kudos: 373





	Reap the Rewards of Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing and then I was struggling with getting started using some prompts I found, so I wrote this to ease myself back into it. I intended it to be silly, but instead some mild angst came out. I wasn't going to write one of these because so many other people have, but fuck it.  
> The title come from the Fair to Midland song, "A Wolf Descends upon the Spanish Sahara"  
> TW: Mild discussion of sexual assault, sex.

The first few weeks after the rocket explosion had been busy. Eddie Brock had ended up in the hospital, where he’d lost it a little bit. He had thought Venom had sacrificed themself for him and well, he had a hard time dealing with that. Then afterwards, there had been his apartment to repair and then there was the lawsuit against the Life Foundation and the interviews and articles and research… And on top of all that, he was learning to navigate life with a body he was sharing with an alien.

It was fucking exhausting.

So sex had been the furthest thing from his mind for, well,  _ quite _ some time.

It wasn’t like he’d been having much of it anyways after Anne had dumped him. Eddie had been deep in depression and alcoholism. He was the laughing stock of the whole city. Who would want to have sex with him anyways?

One afternoon, Eddie woke up with a raging boner. He was muzzy with sleep. He’d been up until nearly dawn working on a story that was going  _ nowhere _ .

He got up and shuffled to the shower, squinting his eyes against the bright sun slanting in through the window.

He went through his morning ablutions and in that time, his dick hadn’t subsided at  _ all _ , so with a mental shrug, he just decided to take care of it. He cranked the shower a bit hotter and took himself in hand.

_ Fuck _ , that felt  _ good _ . Eddie thought to himself as he began stroking his cock. He leaned against the slightly grotty tile, sweeping his thumb over the swollen pink head, sighing at the sweet sensation.

He was pretty pent up after so long and he wasn’t trying to prolong it or anything. All he was trying to do was have a nice, quick morning wank like he’d been doing pretty reliably since he was twelve. His sleepy brain just fell right back into that old habit like he hadn’t skipped doing it at all for the last few weeks.

The heat and pressure built in his groin, centering on his testicles. His breath came in short pants, his balls drew up tight, the strokes of his hand grew desperate and then-

**EDDIE!** cried out Venom, at the moment his orgasm rocked through him.

“Jesus fucking christ!” he yelped, jumping in startlement. His feet slipped on the bathtub and he flailed at the shower curtain, ripping it off a few hooks before regaining his balance.

A rush of emotion, shock and fear and amazement, washed over him. Eddie panicked a bit more before he understood it wasn’t entirely his. Blood rushed from one head to another as full wakefulness hit and he realized what he’d done.

**Eddie! What the fuck was** **_that_ ** **?** Venom asked, sounding dazed.

“Oh fuck.”

Venom had been curious about the intricacies of the human body. After all, Eddie’s body was their home.

Oh, they knew a fair amount already. They had learned much from the various hosts that they had been forced into in the lab. But they wanted to know  _ why _ the human body did the things it did. The gooey alien was infinitely curious. They wanted to be a better symbiote, as Eddie was a perfect host. At least physically.

Eddie had been quick to lay down some ground rules. No talking to him while he was using the bathroom was one he started pretty much immediately.

Then there was no talking while he was talking to another human. When Venom spoke to him, that was pretty much  _ all _ he could hear.

Venom also wasn’t allowed to come out in public, or control him in public.

They weren’t allowed to eat the neighbor, even though Eddie did agree that he was a bad person.

The list of rules was long and always seemed to grow longer. The symbiote grumbled, but reluctantly obeyed them. Most of the time anyways. Eddie counted that as a win. Getting Venom to do something they didn’t want to was like herding cats.

In return Eddie tried to be a good host. He ate the things that Venom liked and tried to teach them everything they wanted to know.

But somehow, Sex Ed had not been one of those things.

Eddie wasn’t having sex with anyone and he’d been so busy with life that it had completely slipped his mind.

**Well?** Venom demanded,  **What just happened to our body?**

“Um, that was, uh, an orgasm. Why didn’t you say something earlier?!” he spluttered.

Venom snorted.  **Wasn’t paying attention earlier. Then I thought it was a bathroom thing and you told me not to bother you. Was going to ask you later. What is an orgasm?**

“It’s uh, it’s a thing that happens, well, it happens most of the time, during sex.” Eddie explained vaguely.

**Do it again!**

His face grew hotter. He shut off the water and pushed back the torn shower curtain. “I can’t.”

**Why not?**

Eddie wrapped a towel around himself, feeling self-conscious. Guilt gnawed at him.

**Eddie? Why aren’t you answering?**

He sighed. “We need to talk.”

**Okay? So talk?** The symbiote radiated confusion. Their host was acting very strange.

Eddie sat down on the closed toilet seat. He drew in a deep breath. Normally, he felt pretty good after an orgasm, but not right now. “I’m sorry I did that without your permission. I wasn’t thinking. I was still half-asleep and I  _ know _ that’s no excuse and-”

The symbiote shifted slowly around his spine.  **I do not understand why you are sorry.**

“Because I fucked up! I-I basically assaulted you! You didn’t consent to that!” he burst out.

His shoulder tingled as Venom extruded some of themself out and formed a small head.  **“Still don’t understand.”**

Eddie scrubbed his hand through his wet hair, spiking it up. “You know how I want you to ask before you take control of me, right V? Or before we mask up? Or before you eat someone?”

**“Yes. Because we are a ‘we’. Only time I don’t need to ask is if you are in immediate danger.”**

“Well, the same thing goes for me. If I do things with our body, I should ask first and I didn’t and I’m sorry.”

**“Eddie, you do lots of things without asking first. I don’t mind. Your own body does things without asking** **_you_ ** **. It is normal. The only thing I am upset about is that you are being stupid and you are not explaining what happened.”**

_ Fuck _ , he had to have The Talk with the alien that co-habited his body.

“Okay, so what I did was, um, was called masturbation. You already know it’s a sex thing.” A thought occurred to him. “ Do you know what sex is?” he added.

Despite not having pupils in their flat white eyes, Venom gave every impression that they rolled them.  **“Yes. I** **_am_ ** **much older than you. You are not my first host.”**

“Do, do you have sex?” Eddie realized he’d never asked that. There were a lot of things he’d never asked the symbiote after it became clear that Venom did not want to talk about their past very much. Whatever life had been like for the alien before they came to Earth, it definitely wasn’t good and Eddie wasn’t going to poke and prod. He figured Venom would talk when they were ready.

**“No. My kind just buds off when it is time to reproduce.”**

Oh god. Somehow that was worse. He forced the symbiote to engage in something that wasn’t even natural for their species.

**“Besides, that didn’t seem like sex. I thought humans needed a partner to reproduce?”**

“We, um, do. But not all sex is to have a baby. Humans do it to relieve stress or feel more connected to their partner or just because it feels good. We don’t need a partner every time either.”

Venom seemed to think for a moment.  **“Why do you feel shame if it is natural?”**

“Because I’m not just a ‘me’ now. We’re a ‘we’ and I forgot for a moment and made you do something that wasn’t natural for you.” Eddie replied, still feeling like an ass.

**“Lot’s of things aren’t natural for me. If I only did what was natural, currently humanity would be fighting for its life against hundreds of us, soon to be thousands, then millions. I would be puppeting you and not allowing you to do anything I didn’t want you to. My kind does not watch TV or eat chocolate and we certainly do not get sympathetic for the people and planet we are supposed to be eating, but I did.”**

He rubbed his face in his hands. “Sex is different. It’s very intimate and special and if someone does not agree to it beforehand, then that’s a horrible thing. It’s a violation.”

**“Eddie!”** Venom boomed.  **“I am not mad you did that. The only thing I am upset about is that you were keeping this from me.”**

Eddie blinked, looking up from the floor into V’s pale eyes.

**“Teach me. You tasted very good when you had this ‘orgasm’, before your shame made you taste bad.”**

“What? Well, um, I, er…” he stuttered.

**“You promised you would teach me more things about humans.”** Venom wheedled in their deep voice.

Eddie lay on his back on his bed. All he could think about was how embarrassing and weird this was. He was the furthest thing from aroused.

He snapped the elastic of his boxers against his abdomen and growled. “V, I don’t think I can do this right now.”

**Why not?** Venom demanded silently. They had retreated back into Eddie at his urging.

“Because it’s fucking weird! You want me to jerk off on command just so you can learn about it!” He sighed. “This isn’t something you do for just anyone.” That was something of a half truth. During college there had been a time when Eddie was rather ‘free’ with his affections. “It’s intimate. You do it with a partner.”

**Aren’t we partners?**

“Weeelll, yeah. But it’s different. We’re friends and if I wanked in front of one of my friends that would be weird.”

**We are so much more than just friends though. I live in your body. I am closer to you than anyone has ever been before, all the time. We are** **_Venom_ ** **.**

Eddie shivered. That particular tone always sent a frisson down his spine.

“Yeah, I guess so. But we’re, we’re still not  _ that _ kind of partner.”

Venom was quiet for a moment. An emotion that Eddie couldn’t place wormed through their bond. It wasn’t a good one.

**Why not?** they said quietly.  **I kissed you.**

_ Now _ he could place the emotion. Venom was troubled. “You what?”

**In the woods.**

His stomach gave an odd flutter that was not the symbiote moving around it. “But you were bonded to Annie.”

**Yes. Was my idea though.**

“It was?”

**Yes.**

“But why?” He was at a loss for words. Eddie mentally kicked himself for sounding like some idiot teenager.

Venom was silent again, but he could feel them moving slowly through his abdomen.

“Venom?”

**Because I love you, Eddie.**

_ That  _ knocked the breath out of him. His symbiote, this alien that lived within his body, loved him? That wasn’t something that could ever have occurred to him. Venom was greedy and possessive, aggressive and arrogant. He knew the alien at least liked him. Hell, they had been prepared to  _ die _ for him. 

Eddie certainly cared for Venom. The week when he thought the symbiote had died had been the worst week of his life. But somehow love seemed like too soft of an emotion for the toothy alien. He hadn’t thought they were capable of it, not in the same way humans were. His skin crawled with shame.

**Eddie?** asked Venom, tentatively.

He could feel fear and worry oozing through their bond like icy mud. While thoughts were too quick and numerous to pass through the symbiotic bond, emotions certainly could.

“S-sorry. It’s just… a lot.” he finished lamely.

The worry intensified.

“Will you come out?”

The skin of his stomach tingled as ink oozed out, coalescing into a tiny version of Venom’s head. They seemed to be all wide eyes.

“You love me?”

**“Eddie… I have loved you almost since we first bonded. I am not like the rest of my kind. I am broken. If Riot or any of the others knew I was like this, they would have eaten me long ago. They already thought I was weak.”** The eyes narrowed into small, unhappy lines.  **“I am weak. My kind should not care about anything but killing and eating and spreading. I always thought that we could be more and I thought I could find it with you. You are perfect. Not just as a match for me. You** **_care_ ** **. You care so much about things that it seems physical, like I could sink my teeth into it. Oh, you pretend not to, you act tough and jaded, but it’s just armor. You care and you love. This is who you are, Eddie Brock. I know you care about me, but can you love me too?”**

A lump grew in his throat and he blinked back tears. Venom, normally all bluster, had exposed their metaphorical belly to him. “Oh my god, V. I didn’t know. When… when I thought you had died, I wanted to die. I… I tried to. I almost succeeded. I know I can’t live without you.” He reached out and stroked the dome of Venom’s head. “I’m just bad at this. I’m no good at talking about my emotions. Growing up… My dad never liked me to show any weakness either. He thought it was sissy stuff. A real man doesn’t talk about  _ feelings _ . I’ve tried to do the opposite of everything my dad told me to do, but this, this is the hardest one. I’ve internalized it so much.”

**“Oh,** **_Eddie_ ** **-”**

Tentacles sprang up around him, wrapping him up in a tighter, more encompassing hug than he had ever felt before. Venom’s head nuzzled up under his jaw. It was  _ good _ . It just felt… right.

They lay there, wrapped up in each other for who knows how long.

**“Eddie?”**

“Yeah, V?”

**“Can I kiss you again?”**

“Yeah… V.”

They lifted their head from his throat. It grew until it was it’s regular size. Venom pressed their thin lips to Eddie’s full ones. He breathed in. The symbiote smelled cool, like snakes, like cucumber but with an undertone that made him think of pennies.

Venom pulled away, just a little bit. They were still so close to him. He ran his fingers across their forehead and down to cup their jaw.

He pressed in again, opening his lips. His tongue brushed against their lips and they opened for him. Then Venom, now that tongues were involved, participated enthusiastically. It slid into Eddie’s mouth, stretching his lips and headed straight for his throat.

He tried to relax his gag reflex, but he wasn’t very good at it. He’d never gotten the hang of deepthroating in college. Eddie choked and tensed up.

Venom immediately pulled away.  **“Sorry, Eddie! I didn’t mean to do that. That was not a pleasant feeling.”**

He laughed. “No. That’s okay though. You can just kiss  _ less _ deeply.”

They put their head to the side.  **“It is a reflex.”**

“Yeah. Human bodies do that automatically, so we don’t choke.”

**“Humans are badly designed. I can suppress reflexes though.”**

“You, you can?”

They didn’t answer, leaning in again. It was a little rougher this time. Teeth rasped against his stubble and saliva slicked his mouth. Venom’s long tongue rippled deeply again, going down his  _ throat _ and  _ writhing _ there.

He whimpered and clutched Venom tighter.

It was like what he imagined deepthroating something would be, not the reality of the gagging and the coughing and the puking.

It was fucking  _ hot _ .

When they broke apart again, Venom said,  **"Oh. That feels** **_good_ ** **."**

"Yeah." Eddie replied somewhat breathlessly. That was, without a doubt, the best kiss he'd ever had.

**"I see why humans like to do it so much. Thought it was mostly a good way to get back in you before."**

"Hey! I thought it was because you loved me!" Eddie cried, mock outraged.

Venom grinned.  **"I do love you. Knew it was an expression of love. But I didn't know it was fun too."** They playfully licked the shell of Eddie's ear.

He shivered again.

**"That feels good too."** Venom said thoughtfully.  **"The human body has such interesting reactions."**

"Uh, yeah. Lots of touch feels good."

**"Will you show me other good touches? Your penis is getting engorged with blood again."**

"Oh my  _ god _ , V."

**"What?"**

"That is  _ so _ not sexy." he laughed.

**"Don't know how to say things so they are sexy."** Venom replied grumpily.

"Just… Okay. I'll give this whole thing a try. I want you to just relax and enjoy how things feel."

**"Yes,** **_Eddie_ ** **."** the symbiote rumbled.  **"Oh! That was another good feeling! I didn't even have to touch you."** They grinned wickedly, suddenly realizing the power they had.

Eddie suddenly remembered all those times Venom would say something in that particular tone and he'd get that frisson across his skin. He was an idiot.

**"You are getting distracted. Please,** **_Eddie_ ** **, show me."**

"You... are a dick." he informed Venom. But he closed his eyes and began to trail his hand across his chest. Lazily, he rubbed his nipple with his thumb, then pinched it.

Reaching down, he slid his boxers down and somewhat awkwardly got them off his feet. He felt suddenly terribly exposed. It wasn't the first time he'd been naked after bonding with Venom but after their heart to heart it felt… Different.

Sensing his apprehension, the alien ran the tip of their tongue up his neck and around his ear, chuckling as goosebumps followed in its wake.

Eddie bent his knees up and spread his legs a bit. He wrapped his fingers around his cock. He wasn't fully hard yet. He cupped his balls with his other hand, gently moving the delicate spheres within their sensitive sac.

Venom made a deep, wordless noise of pleasure.

More blood rushed into his cock. He bit his lip, his hips twitching.

"V? Can you reach into that box under the chair? There is a little bottle in it."

**"This?"** They held it up.  **"What is it?"**

"It's lube. It makes things slippery, which helps make it feel good."

Venom hummed thoughtfully.

Eddie squeezed a blob of chilly lube into the palm of his hand, then wrapped his fingers around his cock again. He began leisurely pumping his hand up and down, coating the organ. He gave a small moan. Might as well take more time now.

The symbiote shivered happily.  **"Feels good."**

"Yes." Eddie breathed. He was trying hard to stay in the moment and not get off track thinking about how weird this was; teaching the alien that lived in your body about masturbation.

To further distract himself, he asked, "V? Kiss me again?"

Venom leaned in, keeping their teeth to a minimum. When they probed at Eddie's lips with their tongue, he sucked it in, running his own tongue along it.

Venom  _ purred _ .

Silently, they said,  **I** **_really_ ** **like that! Doesn't feel like anything else I have felt.**

Eddie pulled back, pausing his hand's motion on his cock. "I could feel that too! I guess I'm still getting used to being an 'us'. Your tongue is very sensitive."

Venom growled,  **"Keep going."**

He complied. He was hard enough to pound nails right now, pre-cum pearling on the tip of his cock. He palmed the glans, giving his hand a twist. He arched his back; it was  _ just _ this side of too intense, but he liked that.

His pleasure was building, even though he had decided to go slower this time. Venom was having an incredible time, growling and shivering with every spike of sensation. It was surprisingly hot.

Eddie could think of one thing that would really make this a great orgasm. Really blow Venom’s mind. The strokes of his hand faltered a moment. He normally wouldn't bring this kind of thing up with most partners on their first sexual encounter, since for many straight couples it was still a little taboo. Except Venom didn't have any preconceived notions on what was 'normal' and what was 'kinky'. What he was doing right now would be considered super bizarre by a  _ lot _ of people anyways.

Fuck it.

Moving his legs just a little further apart, he took one lubed up finger and slid it into his ass. He worked it in and out a few times before adding a second finger and curling them up into his prostate.

His head fell back onto the pillow as he moaned involuntarily.

**"There too? Interesting."** Venom mused.  **"We** **_like_ ** **this, Eddie."**

He stroked his hand faster. He was getting close to coming. He was panting now. He scissored his fingers inside himself, enjoying the stretch.

**"Eddie? It… it feels…"** the symbiote gasped-

-And  _ that _ sent him over the edge. He moaned loudly, toes curling into the sheets. Cum pumped out of his cock with every motion of his fist, spattering across his belly. He shivered; normally he just came and that was it, but this time he was getting aftershocks throbbing through him.

Venom snarled wordlessly, shuddering and then  _ fell apart _ into gooey black strands across his shoulder and pillow.

"Venom?! Oh my god, are you okay?!"

Dazed laughter in his mind. He could see now that the blobs of Venom's mass were still moving. He relaxed, enjoying the afterglow. If the alien was laughing, they had to be okay.

He wiped his cum and lube sticky hands on the blanket and reached up to stroke Venom. "Was that good for you too?"

**Hrrr… I** **_liked_ ** **that…**

Eddie chuckled. "Orgasms are pretty fun." The symbiote sounded slightly  _ drunk _ , of all things.

The strands of black dragged themselves up onto his stomach.  **Tastes gooood.**

"Yeah?"

**You. When we orgasmed, your body made the same chemical I need in brains. And ssso many other delicious chemicals.**

"Okay, that's weird."

**More! Let's do that again, Eddie!**

He smiled. "Maybe in a little while. Human men can't go again right away. We have to take a break first."

Venom made an annoyed noise in his head. The rest of them that was out was still splayed across his body. Eddie tangled his fingers in inky matter. It writhed under his palm until it somewhat resembled a hand. It gently squeezed back.

So what now? He had definitely crossed some kind of line there. This went beyond teaching the alien about Earth and humans. But it was, in a way, inevitable. It wasn't like he wasn't gonna jerk it ever again. Fuck no. Eventually, he'd have to have figured something out. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone or celibate.

Could he be in a relationship with the alien that he shared his body with? It certainly made things easier. He didn't have to figure out how to explain an  _ alien _ to a potential partner. Or explain their midnight jaunts where  _ cannibalism _ was likely to occur.

He considered the pros and cons.

Venom cared deeply for him and he cared right back. It might not be romantic love, yet, but it could turn into that. It was simple. It was  _ easy _ .

If he did just fall into a relationship with Venom, it would mean most of his friends would never meet his partner. They would need to stay a secret. He'd never get married. Talk about being in the closet…

Eddie sighed deeply, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

**Thinking?**

"... yeah."

**What about?**

"What this means."

**What does what mean?**

He pushed himself more upright with his free hand. The other was still holding Venom's. "This is a change. It's a  _ lot _ . We never talked about me maybe dating-"

**_Mine!_ ** Venom interrupted.

"Yeah, see? It's not… ideal, for a lot of reasons. So, y'know, I was thinking about… us."

Venom hummed and curled their tendrils around Eddie.

It felt nice being wrapped up like that. It felt safe.

Well. Maybe he'd just see how things went. He could do worse; he  _ had _ done worse with partners in the past.

Eddie's stomach growled, interrupting his thoughts. With one thing or another, he hadn't eaten anything yet.

Right on cue, Venom spoke up,  **Hungry.**

"I know, V. Lemme just get some pants on first."

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The tendrils twining around him gave one more squeeze before they almost entirely sank back beneath his skin. He noticed the mess of cum, or rather, it’s absence, on his stomach.

“Did you  _ eat _ that?”

**Yes. Tastes good. Tastes like** **_Eddie_ ** **.**

“Okay, then.”

A thin tracery of black remained on his left hand, like the symbiote was unwilling to stop holding it. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

On a whim, Eddie brought his hand up and kissed the inky blackness that crossed the back of his hand. He was rewarded by a pulse of happiness through their bond.

As he dragged on a pair of soft flannel pajama pants, Eddie asked, "So whaddya feel like? I think the bread is still good. We could have toast."

**Or I could eat one of your kidneys.** Venom rumbled.  **Need** **_protein_ ** **. Dr. Dan says we need lots of it. Let's have heads.**

"Fresh outta heads, I'm afraid."

**Boxed macaroni and hot dogs.**

Eddie made a face. That wasn't really what he'd consider breakfast food. But, then again, it was nearly four o'clock now. "Dr. Dan also says we should eat lots of vegetables."

Venom shuddered theatrically.

Eddie squirmed. It felt like his insides had taken a brief ride in a paint shaker.

**We'll eat vegetables later. Macaroni and hot dogs now!**

"Oh, fine. Will you get the macaroni out of the cupboard?"

**Yes, Eddie.**

A tentacle stretched from his back as he pulled the pack of hot dogs, the milk and the margarine tub from the fridge.

"Thanks… love." he said, a little tentatively, testing how it felt in his mouth.

Venom hesitated, seemingly shocked. Then they fluttered with delight in his chest.

Yeah. Why the hell not?

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooo-eee. It's been a little bit of a whirlwind of ups and downs these past few days, eh? I'm excited about the election results, even though I'm Canadian. The memes have been fire. But on the other hand, I'm experiencing some Covid symptoms even though I've been super careful. So I'm getting tested tomorrow and then I hope to find out a day or two afterwards. Keeping my fingers crossed! (trying to keep the anxiety down haha, eep)  
> EDIT: My test came back negative!  
> So I hope you enjoyed this! Please comment; every single one makes my day. I've been reading old comments for that sweet, sweet dopamine. V would approve.


End file.
